The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Adventure Plans". Plot (A small snowstorm was coming by as Terry left Emperor-Land after being exiled. Skuas were watching him in a big ice cliff on the plain.) *Dino: What is he up to? *Boss Skua: I don't know. What a lonely day. Is it? *Frankie: Do we have a land to stop? *Vinnie: How about we stop the penguins back at Emperor Village. *Dino: Sound like a great idea. *Boss Skua: This will work. My plan will be the best ever since our homeland was alway dusty and i alway wanted to find a new home with better shade and sun. *Vinnie: Let's go then. *Boss Skua: I'll send my crew over in any minute for now. (With the Polar Bear Squad) *King Polar: That was fun. Beating every penguin was great. *Sharon: I didn't catch that baby penguin in time. *Harold: How could we keep failing like this. *Zyana: With my shiny claws, i tear them into pieces. *Uncle Bradley: That a good on there. *Aunt Sally: That's nice. *King Polar: By next morning, we will hunt down on the little penguin. *Harold: Sound like a great idea. Let's go home. (Terry returned to Emperor Village) *Terry: Mom? Dad? *Tarry: Terry, over here. *Terry: Hi guys and there's bad news. *Tarry: What is it? *Terry: King Polar attacked the Emperor-Land and Noah exiled me for nothing. *Tarry: Exiled?! How could you. You were a only young chick. *Terri: It's terrible and what are we gonna do? *Terry: I can't go back no more. I'm doomed. *Tarry: Very disappointed. Why can't you let the elders stop them and save the land. *Terry: They're too old like Noah. We have to make a adventure plan for my journey to find King Polar and his polar bears. I will stop the polar bear territory for revenge. *Tarry: Revenge? Why not send a whole group over to stop the territory. *Terry: You don't have enough members. I'm sorry. *Terri: Hot n' Cold. *Tarry: Really Terri? *Terri: Yeah and it's my heartsong. *Terry: Wait, i'm planning to have one. *Tarry: Really? Then you're other plan is going on a adventure. *Terry: But dad, it is my second plan. *Tarry: Then? *Terry: Okay. *Terri: Well, let me sing it. *sing her heartsong "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry* You change your mind Like a bird changes things Yeah you TTP Like a bird, I would know And you overthink Always speak critically I should know That you're not good for me Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down. (Everyone started to dance including Terry) *Mary: *singing* We used to be just like mates, so in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know that you're not gonna change Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride You change your mind Like a bird changes things *The Chorus: *singing* Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down. (After the song ends, everyone cheered for Terri with praise) *Terry: Bravo! Bravo! Do it again. *Terri: Thanks my son. We can only sing it one time per day. *Terry: Aw man. That was fun and i need to find a heartsong. *Terri: But if you don't have one, you can practice. *Terry: I tried. *Tarry: We need to go home by now *Terry: Why? I wanted a heartsong. *Terri: We will get you one later. *Terry: Ok. *Tarry: Let's go. We just have a busy day today. (Terry, Tarry and Terri returned home to their igloo house. Terry was in his bedroom thinking of defeating the polar bears) *Terry: What i need to do. Ah ha, i got it. I'm creating my ice stick just to kill them. (In the garage, Terry was making ice sculptures on a small table. He created a sculpture of a cube, a triangle, a polygon, a sphere and a ice stick.) *Terry: Perfect. What can i choose as a weapon. *choose his ice stick* Perfect-o. *Tarry: *open the door* Sorry to distract, what are you up to today? *Terry: Dad, i did it, i made my first sculpture. *Tarry: Ah, that's a baby one, you are a baby and you can play with it until you go to graduation day. *Terry: A baby? I'm a kid now. *Tarry: What are these? These look unique. *Terry: To become? *Tarry: A swimmer! With thse unique sculptures, you can show them to everyone and you will become a fuly grown emperor penguin someday. Send your snow dolls with you. *Terry: Snow dolls? *Tarry: Maybe during the school time, you can bring your sculptures and give them to one of your classmates. *Terry: But they're mine, i want to meet Mary. *Tarry: Who cares about her. *Terry: No, i'm not talking about the Boss Skua, i was taking about my girlfriend. *Tarry: Girlfriend? She isn't your girlfirend. You're too young to have one. *Terry: Really? How come? *Tarry: Too young. When i was your age, i wanted to get a lover with me. But my parents can't. I have to stay inside the igloo when the skuas are attacking. I'm sorry to say this, but keep in touch that the elders protect me while babysitting. *Terry: Did we have skuas back then? *Tarry: Yes. There were hundreds of them. Like 100 or something. *Terry: Where do they live? *Tarry: They have their own territory. Beware, the land is filled with fog and dead penguins everywhere. Do not ever go there at all. *Terry: Okay. I promise to not go there. (With the elders on a ice hill) *Germany: Well boys, do we have any plans for today? *Elder 1: Germany, i tested out a telescope to see. *Germany: A telescope? *Elder 1: Yes. Feel free to use. *Elder 2: Look for anything you like. *Germany: Thank you. *hold a telescope* Now where were i? *look at the skuas* Oh no. *Elder 3: What the matter? *Germany: I see skuas! *Elder 4: Skuas? *Germany: ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE SKUAS ARE HERE AT EMPEROR VILLAGE, BE SURE TO HIDE YOUR CHICKS IN THEIR ROOMS AND COME OUTSIDE TO FIGHT THEM! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! (Back at the house from hearing in the garage) *Terry: Oh no, the skuas are here. *Tarry: Son, stay here, We'll be back. *Terry: Why? *Tarry: No chicks are allowed outside when we have a attack. Stay here and play with your sculptures. *Terry: Fine. Go outside and stop the skuas. *Tarry: We will be right back. *close the door* TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 4) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs